


A Fieldtrip to Remember

by ladyvcngeance



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is relentless, idiot plot, life changing fieldtrip, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/ladyvcngeance
Summary: Meanwhile the gaang is battling out their own stuff in Cranefish Town, Fire Lord Zuko seeks to find his childhood friend but duty calls him places he never thought he'd go back to.Mai has trying to establish a commoner life ever since her family lost their fortune but it's not easy when your ex boyfriend is the head of the state.





	1. ENDING

He had thought for a long time to get rid of the palanquins but when push comes to shove, he hadn’t necessarily followed through.

Other things came up such as the economy of the land, the new progressive reforms and the follow-ups of Azula and the so-called Kemurikage.

_Where are you Azula? What are you thinking about? Why does every move have to be so cold and calculating…_

“My lord?” A thick voice cut through his thoughts and interrupted them.

“Uh, yes, minister Cho.” Zuko gathered his scattered mind to give his cabinet member his partial attention.

“We have word that the situation in Cranefish Town is escalating. Benders versus nonbenders in uproar, any ideas of Fire Nation intervention?”

Intervention. Now that was a bitter word in Zuko’s mouth. He was aware of the Fire Nation citizens in the former colony and they were his people, but he could not see how a further Fire Nation involvement would better the country’s reputation.

“As long as the Avatar hasn’t asked for our help then it’s not needed. I trust Aang.” Zuko said and looked out the palanquin.

“Yes, my lord.”

And the conversation finished but the bumpy ride seemed to have no end. Unstable as it was and how dreadfully long the palanquin ride seemed to be, Zuko was not saying anything. Not when ink had been spilled or when the servants had walked through cracks and other obstacles they had faced. Until the third or fourth bump which caused Zuko to hit his head on the wall of the palanquin he had enough.

“Alright, let’s get out of the damned palanquin.” Zuko jumped out of the palanquin and ordered the weary servants to drop their heavy load.

“Anything wrong, your grace?”

“Yes! These damn palanquins!” Zuko realized quickly how loud his voice got and calmed himself down when noticing the masses of people looking at him and his guards.

“We’ll get them replaced…”

“No. No, replacement. We need to get rid of palanquins. They are outdated, old and a pain for everyone who has to sit or carry these old junks.”

“Well, yes but you need to get around the town.” Minister Cho said and sounded worried for the Fire Lord who stood in the middle of the street surrounded by guards.

“I don’t see why my own legs can’t do it. I can assure you; my legs have taken me across the Earth Kingdom without any problems whatsoever.”

Next to Zuko stood his most trusted general, General Mak with the tiger like beard and greying hair.

“We’ll make sure the Fire Lord arrives to the palace in safety, minister.”

Minister Cho didn’t seem fond of the scents coming from every corner of the busy streets of the Caldera. The loud merchants or the high voices of the mothers who ran after their children didn’t ease his ears either. He bowed to his monarch and exited with the palanquin, leaving the Fire Lord with his general and three guards left to protect them.

“Alright, does anyone know the fastest way back to the palace?” Zuko asked the guards who all looked to each other for the question to be answered.

 

The people bowed, the people whispered, and they closed their windows and doors when the guards approached.

“I’m sorry my lord.” General Mak said and scratched his sideburns. “But never has the Fire Lord come so close in contact with the common folk.”

“Well, old customs need to die out sometime.” Zuko said and waved to the people. He delighted in seeing the children trying to run walk beside the guards and their toothless grins filled him with pride.

Suddenly something compelled in him to stop. The scent of flowers in bloom and the chatter coming out from the flower shop.

“Something wrong?” General Mak asked him.

“No… Nothing wrong.” He replied back and looked at the banner of the shop. “I think I want fresh fire lilies delivered to the palace.”

General Mak nodded and had the guards be notified of Zuko’s request. They didn’t seem to notice until seconds later that Zuko had wandered into the shop.

He thought about his uncle. How he must have loved Mura’s flower shop, full of colors and flowery scents. Then he thought about Mura’s niece, Mai.

The last person his scattered thoughts would dedicate themselves to before he went to sleep. He’d lie to himself if he said he hadn’t missed her. The sound of her voice, her stoicism and the way she carried herself. The little things about her that she kept secret from the world, but he had the privilege of knowing. Those little things that she shied about but Zuko thought so endearing about her.

“His royal highness! Fire Lord Zuko!” General Mak announced him.

“Please… Tone it down.” Zuko whispered embarrassed to his general.

The shop was almost empty except a young boy who stood stunned in front of them and was watering some plants.

 _Tom-Tom,_ Zuko thought. He recognized those big light golden eyes.

“Is anyone down there?” A female voice was heard upstairs.

“Yes!” The boy with a high voice answered and ran to the counter desk.

In front of them were the wooden staircase that led to the second floor of the building. Around the walls had green branches grown and created a perfect symmetry. The bohemian and earthy feel it had was harmonic but Zuko wondered how a girl like Mai could enjoy it for as long as she had.

“Fire Lord Zuko!” The elderly woman was caught off guard surprised and bowed to him. “A pleasure to have you here.”

“It pleases me to be here.” Zuko responded and caught her hands. He didn’t need anyone else to bow to him and specially not her.

“What can we do for you?” Mura, not letting go off his hand, led him to the counter where little Tom-Tom was standing in awe.

His first thought was about Mai, but he urged himself not to ask. “I was just taking a stroll with my guards and thought I’d come visit.” He said. A half-lie.

The kind smiling woman nodded and led them to a table. Zuko waved for his guards to stay outside while he and Mura were conversing.

Tom-Tom stood right next to where they were sitting and with big eyes kept his stunned stare on the Fire Lord.

“Oh, Tom-Tom, honey, would you mind bring us some of that tea I brewed?” Mura asked her nephew.

He heard her but before he walked away, he whispered to her “Do I tell her?”

“Not right away, darling.” She patted him on the shoulder and let him run to his business.

Zuko found the moments with Mura calming and reminiscent of his time with his uncle Iroh. Zuko knew of Mai’s terrifying and buff uncle that was the warden of a prison but not of her tiny small sweet aunt who spent most of her time and energy on plants and flowers.

“How has she been doing ever since…” He couldn’t almost say it, but Mura seemed to have no issue with it.

“Since Ukano’s imprisonment?” Mura didn’t seem to mind. “It’s hard for any child to go through. We like to idolize our fathers sometimes.”

Too much it seemed for Zuko who could relate.

“It’s not easy when someone you once loved turns your back on you. I can speak of that.” Years he had thought Ozai had cared or Ozai had some love for his children deep inside his cold wretched heart.

“I think it will be easier for Tom-Tom. He doesn’t remember those golden years when Ukano was governor or when the family was together. Mai, she remembers. She’s very hurt and angry with her father but I told her if there’s something good you see in him then don’t let anyone spoil that for you. Let that be the remaining thing you have so you can remember your father fondly.”

_Few of us have that. I wonder how it’s like._

Noises came upstairs and Tom-Tom’s voice was heard alongside Mai’s. Zuko wanted to see a glimpse of her but also not shock her. They hadn’t seen each other in almost a year.

“Life goes, Fire Lord.” Mura said and poured him another cup. “I tell my niece all the time that there are no endings but only beginnings.”

Zuko liked the sound of that.

 

“Auntie!” She walked quickly down her stairs. “Tom-Tom won’t admit but my knives are… Zuko?” Mai stood in the middle of the staircase. Not pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of her.

“Hello Mai.” He smiled.

She didn’t smile back. She seemed confused and frustrated by seeing him. One misstep with her eyes glued to him she almost fell but the agile Fire Lord was quick to catch her.

The only sound that left her was a gasp and Zuko held her arms.

“Are you alright? I think you missed a step.”

“I am perfectly fine.” Mai said dusted herself off and backed off from him.

She looked so different. Her hair was down now and no longer in those buns she used to carry. She pretty much dressed the same, but she looked older or perhaps more mature. Her face and cheekbones more refined. He wondered if she saw some change in him too.

“The Fire Lord came to visit us, Mai.”

She blushed and tried to avert her focus on something else. He looked so vastly different. His cheekbones were different, his hair was longer, and he could have gotten an inch or two taller, but he looked like how she had always imagined him to be. He looked like Zuko.

“I was nearby…” Zuko’s voice sounded so soft and he took a step closer to her.

“It’s so good to see a family friend with us.” Mura said. She had a warm comforting voice that reminded Zuko of milk and honey.

“Well, I’m sure that the Fire Lord has royal business to attend to or other diplomatic affairs.” Mai replied quickly. Contrary to the warm and welcoming voice of Mura, hers was hurt and a bit sorrowful.

Before Zuko could say anything, Mai had turned her back and bid her farewell for the day and went to her room.

“Thousand apologies, your highness.” Mura sounded hurt. “She does know better than to act so unwelcoming, but I guess it opened some old memories.”

“I don’t blame her.” Zuko said. He sounded equally hurt. _I hurt her badly._

“Ever since the breakup with Kei Lo… She hasn’t been the same. I tried to tell her it is to early for her to mistrust men her age, but she didn’t listen.”

Zuko felt a twitch in his good ear. No Kei Lo? Could it be why she didn’t seem happy about his entrance? He said his goodbyes to Mura and ruffled Tom-Tom’s hair and walked out to where his guards were waiting for him. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from the window of the second floor in flower shop.

 

He was sitting on the dragon throne when he remembered something what he thought was clever.

“I want the royal gardener to know of my request of a bouquet of fire lilies.” Zuko spoke loud from the throne to a couple of servants.

“We’ll inform him to get them right from the garden.”

“No. I want them from a specific shop in the Caldera and only one specific person to deliver them to me.”

 

 


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's presence is ordered to the palace but after an awkward moment of silence and revealations, Zuko has something lifechanging to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't really compliant with the prompt 'quiet' but i tried lol

Mai didn’t found much comfort in flowers, but it’d be awfully dull if she didn’t have anything to do. Anything is would be better than this, but nothing is nothing.

The most action she had seen since her father had been put into prison was when the royal national guard came marching into aunt Mura’s flower shop. With threatening voices, they demanded a special delivery and that the delivery would come from Mai.

“Go with them, darling. I can take care of the shop.” And Mai obeyed and walked with the guardsmen.

She felt like a criminal walking besides them and the townsfolk watched. It felt thrilling actually even if she was holding a bouquet of fire lilies.

It dawned on her, its all Zuko’s doing.

_Micro-brained as he is, he’s the only one who’d think of this. Forcefully have just one tiny bouquet delivered to the palace as if it’s some twisted romantic gesture on his part._

But truth was, she liked the twisted.

 

The throne room was smaller than how she remembered it. She had only been allowed inside once as a child and it was during one of Azula’s little schemes and games.

The intimidating flames rose and lowered themselves, revealing the smiling Fire Lord.

She didn’t smile back but she looked to see where the guards went. Gone. Leaving her with the ex-boyfriend.

“I’m so glad you came. Did you travel safe?” Zuko asked as he got down from the dragon throne and walked over to her.

“As safe as one can get when being forced out on the streets with guards.” No emotion in her delivery whatsoever.

He laughed a bit. That chuckle she liked so much.

“I hope you like the flowers.”

Mai was confused, and she frowned at the flowers and then back at Zuko. “These are for me?”

“Yes, they are.” He seemed to be really proud with himself. “I know fire lilies are your favorite.”

“You really had my aunt ordered to fix a bouquet for me to deliver to the palace only for you to say they are for me?”

Zuko was about to say something but hesitated. He thought for a moment and a defeated look took over his face.

“It seemed romantic in my head.”

_Everything seems to play out much different in your head._

“Well, I really don’t know what to do right now but I guess marching home with this seems like a good idea…”

“No, wait.” He held onto her arm. “I thought we could talk.”

Mai looked at the placement on his hand on her arm and then right back at him. A look Zuko was familiar with and he quickly pulled his hand away.

“Just talking?”

“Just talking.” He repeated.

Mai agreed. She didn’t seem to have anything better to do for the day.

 

Zuko took her to one of the many balconies of the palace, a lavish place with a view over the caldera and the horizon. A table had been made ready with drinks and desserts.

He had planned this, Mai figured, and she was impressed but she wondered about his intentions.

“It’s all the things you like. Remember our picnics and we looked at the sunset? Doesn’t it remind you of that?” Zuko led her to her seat and sat next to her.

She didn’t say much but mumbled an answer, a sort of yes. She put the bouquet down, but she was afraid to touch the food on the table. The fruit tarts looked delicious and intrigued her to have a taste, but she fought against those urges.

Zuko knew Mai could be difficult and especially if something clouded her mind. Not that he blamed her, he saw himself in her. Perhaps she wasn’t truly free from the influence of her father. Another thing Zuko could relate to.

“I’m sorry by the looks of it. I thought it would be romantic- or no, I mean, I just want our friendship back.” He pleaded and he tried.

“Is this how you gain friends, Zuko? By force?”

He was ashamed. He wished he could crawl under a rock and let Toph earthbend him into oblivion.

“I mean… It depends on who you ask.”

She remained quiet. It was awkward for her too, but she was not going to admit that she had missed him. She didn’t want to look at him, but she couldn’t resist giving away some glances. Suki and Ty Lee had done their job well, he was alive, and he looked well. He looked older with the longer hair that fell onto his shoulders and it highlighted that strong jawline of his. She wondered if he noticed anything different with her.

Someone had to break the quiet tension between them and neither knew how to do it or how to talk.

Zuko cleared his throat.

“I know it hasn’t been easy the last couple of months or years but I just… I miss you Mai.” His voice sounded like it was going to break.

Mai took her eyes from the desserts in front of her and to him.

“Zuko… We’ve been over this.”

“I know, I know but I, I was thinking. I think one of the reasons why I couldn’t connect with our country as a ruler and I remember even Azula saying this to me…”

Zuko had her attention and she looked at him carefully and gesturing for him to go on.

“I don’t have any friends here.”

“But you do have friends? Aang and…”

“Yes, but they aren’t Fire Nation. What kind of ruler am I who is trying unite a divided nation when I don’t even know my own people.”

Mai felt the heavy sorrow in his voice. This was truly something that bothered him.

“So, the only person you could think of was me?”

“Actually, I had one Fire Nation friend. One friend that always tried to cheer me up, who tried to make me laugh, who talked me through things when it was even hard for her, who waited hours for me to come out of war meetings and saved my life.” Zuko straightened himself. He had nothing to hide. He was speaking from his heart now and even if he does some questionable things, Mai knew where his heart was at.

“I kind of miss my friend too.” She mumbled.

“I should have just told you from the get-go and I know, I shouldn’t have tried all of this. This is useless, these baskets of food and ordering you to my palace. I’m an idiot but Mai, I…”

“Your highness.” A high servant interrupted them. Zuko looked irritated, the man looked almost embarrassed and Mai didn’t seem to mind. “Sorry to disrupt but urgent matters, a scroll from the Sun Warrior Chief.” He bowed and handed Zuko a scroll.

Zuko’s face carried no sign of irritation anymore. It went from neutral to concerned.

“Something wrong? Who is the Sun Warrior Chief?” Mai asked. He didn’t answer her question but replied with another question.

“Mai, you wouldn’t mind going on a little fieldtrip with me?”


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is proud to introduce the Sun Warriors to Mai but the Sun Warriors have called his presence for other reasons rather than positive. Written for May Maiko Week, the prompt is Blood.

“A what?” Mai asked confused.

“Nothing big but I have been invited to meet the Sun Warriors, I would like to invite you to come along with me.” He stood up. He looked ever so proud and his golden eyes shined.

“First of all, you have to explain the Sun Warriors to me.” Mai stood up as well. There was a time she and Zuko stood at the same height but now he was one head taller than her.

“A secret society that has protected the ancient origin of all firebending.”

“Why haven’t anyone heard about them before?” Mai asked and took the scroll from him and inspected it.

“Because they have had to be secret. And to protect the, you know, dragons.”

Mai wanted to laugh. “Dragons? Zuko, dragons are extinct. And I’m not even sure they ever existed to begin with. It was just fairytales for us as kids.” Mai chuckled.

Zuko was slightly annoyed. He took the scroll away from her and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Aang and I saw them!”

“Oh, you did. And what did you and the dragons do?” She folded her arms.

“Uh, we… We…”

“Go on, Fire Lord.”

“We danced with them.”

And Mai could have burst into laughter, but she didn’t. She held it back with a grin and bit her lower lip.

“Laugh all you want! But here I am giving you a chance to see them in person.” He held the scroll in front of her. “I’ve been told my fieldtrips are lifechanging.”

“You know what. If you have my aunt notified, I’ll go. My life is pretty much boring anyway I might just do this.”

 

 

Perhaps she was going to regret this but Zuko was happy. He beamed with happiness when they were on board the royal ship that was going to take them to their destination.

“This is the first time I’m taking someone with me on a diplomatic mission.” He told Mai who watched his excitement with amusement.

“What about your other diplomatic trips with Aang?” She asked. She pushed for some sheer extra enthusiasm in her voice to further his happiness.

“That doesn’t count, he’s the Avatar and probably more important for the world than I am.” His smile hid something. A forced smile always hides something deeper and she knew it so well.

“I think you’re really important for this world.”

Zuko was caught off guard. He felt an immense sense of pride and she was proud over him too. No one had ever thought their nation would be lead into this new era of harmony and peace.

“Heh, you don’t think they’ll get the wrong impression of us?” He blushed.

“Pardon?”

“I have never gone to diplomatic missions with a lady before…” He almost choked on his words.

Mai licked her lips. She only sat a few meters away from him, but she felt him closer to her than she imagined.

“A lady you say…”

“I mean, a lady _friend._ ”

Zuko wished his big mouth knew when to quit. He knew what he meant and deep inside perhaps he wished he meant something else.

And her tawny colored eyes didn’t leave him even when he got up. Zuko might be looking down but her eyes were only on him.

“I’ll notify you when we arrive to the shore.” He said staunchly and with heavy steps he walked away from her.

_Perhaps I still love that idiot._

_*_

 

He was formally dressed. Still dressed as a high born but not as a Fire Lord. He carried his Dao swords on his back and his hear in the royal bun. Mai, not far behind, followed his lead when it came to a formal attire. She left her red robe for black tunic with long sleeves. She had thought Zuko was playing some joke on her but no, the Sun Warriors, they seemed very real. They bowed to him, they greeted him with upmost respect. Not much care for who the young woman behind him was. She didn’t mind that she was invisible. Her whole life she had been.

“Lord Zuko.” Thick accented voice called for him. The tribesman elder walked up to them and greeted him.

“It’s so good so see you all.” Zuko said and he sounded happy. Truly happy. “Oh, I have someone you must meet.”

He stepped aside and took Mai’s hand. “C’mon, they are friends of us.”

Now she wished she had some of that social wit of Ty Lee or the clever tongue of Azula, but she stood there silent and figured quickly what to say.

“You have a nice civilization.” And she wanted to drop dead on the spot.

Zuko’s eyes beamed with pride. “This is Lady Mai.”

“Welcome to our society, Fire Lady.”

“What no, no Fire, just lady.” Zuko’s voice trembled and his ears got red.

Mai bit down her lower lip and looked down the soil. The leader of the tribe didn’t seem to care that he had said that.

“I don’t even think it’s lady anymore, just Mai.” She said under gritted teeth.

The tribesmen didn’t seem to care for the blushing Fire Lord and the blushing, whatever she was to them, what they seemed to care about was something else. Something important to them.

“We’ve called you for important matter, Lord Zuko.”

“I’ve heard. I can promise you all.” Zuko spoke high and he spoke with passion. “That the crown will always respect your sovereignty and we will do anything in our protect you and your culture.”

She had to admit it. She was impressed by him. He had changed so much and for the better. His passion, his fire and his love and care for these people. She admired that. Secretly she wished she harbored some of those qualities.

“Lord Zuko, you’ve been called for trial.”

And his face broke. He was stunned. Mai raised a questionable eyebrow.

“A-A… A trial?”

The Sun Warrior leader presented their evidence. A golden egg was carried out on a palanquin by two bald men wearing gold.

“Oh…” And slowly it all came back to him.

“Zuko, what is that. What is going on? What did you?” She whispered in his ear.

“I might have…”

“Our golden dragon egg has been imprinted on you, Lord Zuko.” His face did not change expression, not the slightest but Mai could sense he was far from happy about this. “You have touched the egg and disturbed its rest.”

“That… That was a long time ago.” Zuko defended himself but he looked scared. “Why does it matter now?”

“It won’t hatch under the care of his mother.”

And Zuko knew in that moment, he was fucked.

_The dragons are going to kill me. They are going to roast me, eat me, drink my blood. Oh, how did I go from worthy to the lowest of lows? I thought I understood. And she’s going to see it, she’s going to witness the great turning point in history when the Fire Lord became dragon snack._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dyslexia and the rushed writing. I am trying to juggle things. I appreciate the kudos and the comments, you are ever so kind <3


	4. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mai are now found kept in a cell while he is awaiting his trial. They reminisce old times, childhood memories and dread. Tw for my dyslexia.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

Zuko’s head was buried in his hands and he shook.

They had been brought into what seemed to be their equivalent of a prison cell but not as much of a hostile environment as the Boiling Rock but still guarded.

Mai sat there with him, using one of her knives to file her nails.

“Why didn’t I bring General Mak with me? Or a couple of the national guard? I’m the worst Fire Lord in history.” He continued with his misery.

“There’s been worse.” Mai replied, her eyes on her well-manicured fingers.

“And yet I’m the one standing trial.” He sighed. He slouched while Mai was sitting with her back against the cold earthy wall, straightened. “You know? I always figured I’d be on trial for something but never for the crime of disturbing a dragon egg.”

“Why?” She put the knife down. “People love you Zuko, you’re the best Fire Lord in over a hundred years.”

“Well, there was the time I burned down Suki’s village in Kyoshi Island, before that I terrorized Sokka and Katara’s village and then the whole thing with Ba Sing Se…”

“Alright, I get it. It’s a wonder you’ve survived this long.”

“Ugh, what will the royal historians add to my pages? Fire Lord Zuko’s reign lasted ever so shortly after a dragon devoured him… You’d put a good word for me? Won’t you Mai?”

“Who knows? Maybe they’ll eat me too.” Mai said. The thought of the adrenaline kicks she’d from this trip were short-lived or they were never even there. She strangely missed aunt Mura and Tom-Tom and the scent of the shop. However, she surprised even herself how calmed she had remained. Out of nowhere had these strange men with gold tunics and attire charged Zuko for a crime that even she couldn’t believe. She wouldn’t believe the word of dragons until she saw them with the naked eye.

“I can’t believe it. I do bad and I get away with it, but I do good and suddenly people want me on trial.”

“Zuko, don’t worry. Surely they won’t find you guilty of anything.” Mai tried to relax him. Which by now she should have known was not going to have a lasting effect on me.

“There’s no one to vouch for me. The only possible witness I have is Aang…”

“Well, I guess…”

“HE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!” He roared like a dragon himself, but Mai did not flinch. She didn’t care or mind for that tantrum of his. “Just when I truly need him…” And he was crestfallen, feeling defeated and picking on the calloused skin on his fingers.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She hated seeing him like this.

“Let me take care of you.” She said and walked over to his side of the cell. She sat down right in front of him on the cold ground and took his hand.

“What are you doing?” He asked, ever so tired.

“Oh, Zuko.” She sighed but she didn’t sound mad nor disappointed. “You never got out of this bad habit of yours, didn’t you?” She held his fingers. Nail biting. A habit he had developed in childhood.

“Uh, I guess not.”

“It’s a sign of stress and you’re so nervous. I don’t blame you but keep biting them and they’ll grow deformed and ingrown.” She took his hands gently and picked up her knife and got to work with them.

She was delicate, careful and avoided certain areas where he had bitten down so hard, he had visible sores. Zuko liked the soft feeling of her hands. She always took care of them. Perhaps she had the most beautiful hands he had ever. Like porcelain but soft and he wondered what creams she’d use, and she never stayed out in the sun for too long. He understood why.

“Your other hand, please.”

And he obeyed.

“You always took good care of your hands.” He started slowly.

When she looked up from filing his nails, he gave her a small smile and the corner of her mouth went up, an indication of a half-smile.

“It started out of boredom. Azula and Ty Lee liked to do cartwheels on the grass, but I sat there and watched but slowly it went from watching to just picking on my fingers.”

“I remember those days. I remember when it got so bad, I bit down too hard on one of my fingers.” He paused. The thought about Ozai had him pause up. Sigh, inhale and exhale but never lost Mai’s attention.

“Mom wasn’t with us and on the dining table I bled. Fath-, I mean, Ozai, he didn’t appreciate and forced all my fingers in rubbing alcohol, so I’d never put them near my mouth again.”

“He’s a bastard.” She had her eyes on his nails, but her ears were all his. “A rotten bastard.”

“You never shared that sentiment with Azula, I figure.” He chuckled.

“No. How could I? But truth was I hated him. After your Agni Kai and after knowing what he did to you? His only son?” She spoke with such distaste and anger. She hadn’t been in the room when it had happened. Azula had invited her to witness the greatest Agni Kai of the century, how Azula referred to it, but Mai had been struck by the cold and her mother forbade her to attend. A blessing in disguise. She didn’t know what she’d do had she witnessed it.

“Well, when this is all said and done, he’ll still be a more memorable Fire Lord than I ever was. My reign is coming to its end.”

She had enough of his pity party. She let go off his hand and let the knife drop between them. Placing her hand on cheek, she looked into those tired golden eyes, stroking his scar.

“Never say that to me ever again, okay? You’re the greatest of them. The kindest of them, the strongest of them, you ended a war that three rotten men before you verged. You’ve shown incredible strength and I envy you sometimes.”

He placed his own hand on hers, the same hand that touched his scar. Perhaps he was close to tears, but he felt a lump inside of him when she spoke. Heavy like a stone crushing the still water.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

He didn’t let go off her hand and she didn’t stop caressing the coarse red skin. Both of them found comfort in the silence that fell over them and perhaps it was going to be their last night together before he went to trial. Both of them dreaded for tomorrow.

He took the courage to ask. Softly he whispered.

“Can I kiss you?” Moving closer to her face.

She didn’t shy away. She moved hers closer to his, the bridge of their noses touching. They could feel the heat from each other’s lips.

“Absolutely not.” She whispered back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I might not be able to update because I'm going to comic con this weekend but I'll try to update a new chapter on friday before I leave.


	5. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to get a dragon to hatch but maybe Zuko's impression of pregnancy will help. Before the trial is to begin, Mai and Zuko have a moment of 'connection' with the dragon egg.  
> Written for the prompt, connection.

Zuko woke up disoriented with his arm reaching to the other side of the stone wall.

_I’m not dead yet?_

He looked over the room to find Mai and found her against the small window from which the light entered.

“Good morning Fire Lord.” She said.

She looked different. Her clothes were different. She looked like one of the sun warriors, but she dressed very modestly. Long yellow sleeves and the shirt covered mostly her chest and then left her belly button exposed. She wore a long skirt that resembled her beach attire from Ember Island.

“So, you’ve decided to defect to their side? Nice.”

“Don’t be silly.” She waved him off. “I had to after sleeping on the floor with you.”

“We slept together?” Still feeling disoriented.

“NEXT together.” She almost laughed at him. She found him to be adorable when confused. “But I’m happy we did. You firebenders produce more body heat than us nonbenders.”

“Well…” He got up from the ground and stretched. “I’m glad I was to use.”

“I wanted to show you something. One of the sun warriors came here when you were asleep.” She walked passed him and took what was laying on the stone floor. The golden egg.

“The egg… that I touched…” He went from happy to be disappointed. “It will never hatch.”

She didn’t like the sound of his tone.

“Perhaps not under its mother but maybe you could help it? Rub your firebending hands over it and then when it hatches, we give it back to its mother and we get to go home.”

“What if I hard-boil it?” He was reluctant to touch it.

“Ugh.” She sighed. “What do you want me to do, Zuko? Sit on it?”

He chuckled. “That would be a sight.”

She rolled her eyes and kept the egg from him.

 

They had to figure out a way, something to delay his trial. The egg was their only out way.

“It knows we are not his mother.” Zuko was ready to give up. Give up and throw the egg out of the window.

“How do you know it’s a he?” Mai asked, almost offended.

“I don’t know… I have a feeling.” He said and knocked on the golden egg between them. He didn’t know what he hoped for. Maybe it would knock back?

“How do we even know it’s a real dragon?” Mai tilted her head and looked skeptical at the golden egg.

“Maybe we can listen carefully to it.” Zuko grabbed the egg and was about to shake it but Mai quickly reached to the egg, holding it close to her chest.

“Are you insane? You’re about to shake it?”

“What?! You don’t even believe in dragons!”

Both of them had enough. Their patience was running out and time was not on their side. At any moment the sun warriors could call for the trial to begin and their only chance was to get the dragon to hatch.

“I know but we shouldn’t take risks. It might cause harm.” She hated how worried she sounded. As if something inside of her felt care and nurture for the egg.

“I give up! The damn egg will never hatch…” He buried his face in his callous hands, a trademark of his when things seemed to go wrong.

“What would your uncle say or do?” She almost regretted asking that question but hoped for something of an outcome instead of Zuko sulking and whining.

“I-I…” He stuttered. “For once, I don’t know but he’d try to make me laugh by putting the egg under his shirt.” So Zuko did that to show Mai. Mimicking an expecting mother.

She held her fist in front of her mouth to hide the crack of a smile and the laughter that ensued.

“You look ridiculous.”

“How can you say that to a mother?” He grinned. He only continued just to make her laugh.

Soon a crack was heard. Was someone coming? A guard? Another crack and Zuko could have panicked right there but not until the sensation of wetness and slime touched his abdomen. Stains appearing through his shirt.

“Uh… Mai?!”

She said nothing but she looked stunned at him and then at his shirt.

Zuko wanted to pull out the egg but quickly when he laid his hands on it several cracks came about and he fell onto his back.

“Help me!”

“Alright, calm down… It can’t be. UGH!” And she found herself being utterly disgusted when she reached down under his shirt. The water was thick, warm and sticky. The egg was just shells of what it used to be. She pulled them out fast and there she took it with her free hand.

Slimy, smelly and newborn. The little thing was any much of a dragon as a turtleduck. A scaly, furless turtleduck.

They were both shocked into silence. Zuko couldn’t believe it. Mai couldn’t believe what she was holding.

The red little defenseless creature looked for warmth, trying to smell it with his closed eyes, squeaking for his mother or anyone for that matter.

“D-Do you believe in dragons now?” Zuko asked and pulled on his shirt to get the rest of the matter out, hopefully even the dragon equivalent of the afterbirth.

“I can’t believe it… But he’s so small?”

He crawled around on the palm of Mai’s hand. Trying to reenact a dragon roar but only squeaks and whimpering came out.

She handed the little thing over to Zuko.

“It’s yours. You practically gave birth to it.”

“Ha-Ha.” Zuko said with a half-smile. “Hello there little buddy. What’s your name?”

“You really think he’s answering you? You need to name him.” Mai stood right behind Zuko and watched the dragon from his shoulder.

The little thing opened his eyes and saw Zuko and Mai looking at him. It seemed the little dragon was tearing up at the sight of the people who helped with his hatching. He squeaked more enthusiastically at them.

“Druk. I’m going to name him Druk.” Zuko was proud and smiled at the baby dragon. He looked over at Mai, happy to see her smiling too.

Their moment of prideful new parenthood was abrupted by the announcement of two sun warrior men. And now the trial begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos!


	6. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is on trial and the dragons have a funny way of showing justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who Druk's mother is sorry so I just wrote something.

“Apologies, Lord Zuko.” One of the guards with a painted red face said. He scratched his head at the sight of the small dragon named Druk.

“The trial will continue. To see if you’re a fit match for this dragon.”

Zuko tried to keep his spirit up but he was tired, and it showed. His hair was out of its bun and it fell down to his shoulder blades, Mai behind him observing him. He’s strong, he’ll endure anything.

They were being led through a tunnel and at the end of it was like a pit. “Are you scared?” Mai whispered to Zuko.

“What do you mean?” He turned around to look at her.

It dawned on her that maybe her delivery sounded more like a cold statement then a question of concern. So, she asked again.

“I mean, are you afraid, of the… dragon?”

The way he looked at her changed. Perhaps he was afraid, but he didn’t want to show it or let her know.

“I’m not.” He smiled. That damn stupid smile. Almost arrogant but sweet in its nature. Mai knew of all of his insecurities, troubles and shameful mistakes but that he still concocted a smile at the end almost felt infuriating.

But also, admirable.

“How so?” She let down her guard. Her voice was cracking.

“Aang and I have faced them before and we were worthy but also, you have my back Mai. Right?”

A part of her wanted to shake some sense into him, get that smile to wear off or she’d kiss it off.

“I trust you.” She said and Zuko walked out to the pit.

 

 

Above Zuko sat the tribe leaders and Mai with Druk on her shoulder. He looked up at them and waved to Mai.

“Uh, don’t wave, Zuko.”

“Fire Lord Zuko! You shall be again tested to see if you’re worthy of the dragons!” The leader of the Sun Warrior community said loud and mighty. He knew Mai was sitting close to them.

“Excuse me, leader-sir, but who is Zuko facing and is it about if he’s worthy of… raising a dragon?”

He nodded. “You mainland girls make good observations.”

“Spirits, this is a custody battle.”

 

 

Zuko took a deep breathe and rubbed his hands together and suddenly the earth beneath his feet shook. He looked up in the sky, the sun almost blinding him but there she was in all of her magnificent glory, the mother of Druk.

The roaring shriek had even Mai almost jump out of her seat and she felt a lump in her throat. Zuko’s trial was being conducted by a huge blue dragon.

“Huh, I wonder if Mai believes in you now… MAI! DO YOU BELIEVE NOW?” He shouted to Mai.

“Just focus on the dragon, you fool.” She mumbled.

Zuko’s smile quickly faded when he turned around to face the blue dragon in front him.

“Hey, remember me? It’s me Zuko…” He slowly and carefully walked towards her, but she was hesitant to accept him. She growled and she snarled. Zuko remembered, a bright idea of his.

“What on earth is he doing?” Mai asked, looking confused at the movements Zuko was doing around the dragon.

“He’s doing the dancing dragon.” One of the Sun Warriors explained.

“Dancing? Zuko? Why! This is no time for dancing, why is he like this…”

For a moment Zuko believed it worked. It worked. The blue dragon was backing down but with a sudden turn, her tail slammed into him and causing him to fly across the pit and hit against the stone wall.

Mai felt like screaming. She didn’t think it through when she got up from her seat and jumped down to the pit. The little dragon, Druk, clutching his tiny claws to the fabric of her sleeves. Also, in distress of what happened to Zuko.

The sun warriors hadn’t been quick enough to stop her, but she managed to run across the pit, to where Zuko was now laying, unconscious.

“Zuko, please…” She tried to wake him up. “You have to wake up!” She wanted to scream as she fought back her own tears. She was not ready to see him go, not like this, not the Zuko she knew and loved.

Druk was squeaking and whimpering in despair. As loud as he possibly could to get Zuko to wake up.

Dust and debris had fallen over him and his pale skin and ruined his complexion and the beautiful dark hair.

Her anger and frustration with him were transitioning to scare, guilt and regret. Scared that he’d draw his last breathe, guilt that she let him go through with this alone and regret of the times she knew she hadn’t been easy on him.

She felt the dragon’s heavy breathe brushing up on her neck. She turned around and was facing the beast. Claws and fangs, what she had read about them in the school books portrayed them as monsters but even if they truly were giant beasts, they were far from being the monsters that had to be killed off.

She didn’t want the dragon to come near Zuko, but she didn’t want to stand there for too long. The blue dragon lost its furious snarl when it saw Zuko laying down on the ground. The dragon tried to move closer but little Druk started fuss and make noise, causing the dragon to step back.

Zuko started to show sign of life by mumbling and groaning, Mai turned around too quickly, not seeing the dragon behind her.

“Zuko!” She called his name out and suddenly she felt a cold yet warm blow to her back, causing her to fall on top of him with Druk still clutching on to her.

The dragon had a massive sneeze which had snot and gooey water covering them. The dragon seemed to gesture a nod and flew away.

“Ugh, Mai? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” She sounded disgusted and tried to get herself up from the ground. She could scream but the shock and the disgust had her stunned.

The Sun Warriors stood up from their seats, looking remarkably surprised in a positive light.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you have been declared worthy of the dragons!”

And little Druk crawled up to his new found father and found a nest to rest on top of Zuko’s head.


	7. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up for these two, and little Druk.

He was still drifting in and out of consciousness. Not something the Sun Warriors took seriously. It happens often and to the best of them.

“He has the true blood of a dragon.” They had told her. The dragon never meant to harm him, but it was the sudden movement of the tail that had flung him.

Zuko wasn’t aware of it, but Mai had them help them to their ship that was going to take them to the mainland.

 

Now she was glad she had listened to aunt Mura’s preaching about the healing powers of plants. Knowing which one was poisonous and which one helped the healing process, she mixed the ones she knew could help Zuko and squashed them. Rubbing it on areas of his body where she thought were in dire need.

He groaned in his half-asleep state when her hands rubbed his chest.

She didn’t care but suddenly she stopped. Observing the lightning scar on his stomach that had caught her eye. Why, she stopped all of sudden to look at it surprised even her. She had seen him in the bandages, helping him through the pain and never did Zuko want her to dwell on it but he wasn’t awake to tell her no this time.

She let her fingers gently brush it up and she thought about the wrath of Azula. Her feelings of hatred for her former childhood friend was gone but now she felt pity for the girl who vanished into the night with the Kemurikage. And she felt for Zuko too, still, after all these times.

“Thank you, Katara…” She whispered.

“Mai?” Zuko woke up.

She quickly collected herself and backed away from Zuko’s bedside. Hoped that he hadn’t heard her or felt her touching him.

“Where you are going?” He mumbled and tried to straighten himself up. “What happened? Where’s Druk?”

She pointed to his left side and there was the little red creature, crawled up on a pillow.

“I’m glad someone’s comfortable.” He smiled at Druk and then returned the smile at Mai. “Thank you, Mai.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything.” She said shyly and defensive.

“But you did. I felt it.” He wanted to move closer to her, but he was still in pain. She had to walk over to him and to make him sit still. “Did you even put that goo around my eye?”

“Is it irritating your eye? I saw the skin around it was dry, and I thought it would help…”

“It did.” He spoke softly and his eyes didn’t leave her out of their sight, but she felt too shy to even look right back him with the way he was looking at her. “I feel much better thanks to you.”

“Well, I’m no Katara…”

“I don’t care about that.” Zuko grabbed her by her wrist and wanted her to sit right beside him. “I’m so glad you came with me.”

“You wanted me to come.” Her voice trembled. “I didn’t plan to, but you wanted me.”

“You have no idea how much I have missed you.”

Why did he have to become so sentimental all of sudden. Not that she disliked it in him, but she hated when she started to feel the same. After all, she still loved him. With all of his flaws and strengths, he was the Zuko she loved.

“You don’t have to miss me anymore. I’m right here next to you but you should rest until we reach our destination.”

He pulled her closer, surprising her with his hands around her cheeks.

“Can I kiss you now?” He asked clumsily.

“You’ve never had that smooth streak in you.” She chuckled but there was no smile. She didn’t protest him, but she had issues, trust issues.

“I am sorry for everything.” He didn’t let her go and he let out a sigh of relief when she rested her own hands on top of his. “For the lies, for the hurt…”

“No, Zuko, don’t…” She holds onto fingers who in turn was stroking her hair. “You’re the Fire Lord, your loyalty is to our people and I demanded too much…”

“But I didn’t have to lie to you.” He’s voice was coarse but still carried a soft tone to it. “I didn’t have to keep you in the dark.”

“It’s over now, Zuko. And the part I played and the whole thing with my dad…”

“Oh, I know everything about that, trust me.” He chuckled and alluding to his own infamous father. “But I want to start over. I know we can. We come from the same cloth and we’re strong together. I need you, Mai.”

She felt like reaching his lips and kiss him vigorously, but she stayed her place. “It’s going to take time…”

“I have all the time I ever need. Three years remember?”

She could see him tearing up even if he was smiling and she was about to do the same.

Both of them didn’t know what to do next. Kiss and who should take first approach or just let it be. Zuko wasn’t as quick as Mai, he was ready to say something to her, but she interrupted whatever it was.

“Mai, I- “

And her soft lips placed on his, a small and quick kiss on the lips.

“Don’t speak, Fire Lord. Save it until we arrive.” She smiled and left him hanging with one hand reaching towards her.

“Alright, Lady Mai…” He felt as if a shot of energy entered his body. He liked the sound of that title, but he couldn’t help himself to daydream of another more suitable title for her.


End file.
